


Lost

by blueund_red



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro in relationship, Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Future, Book Editor Kuroko Tetsuya, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, Drabble, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Protective Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueund_red/pseuds/blueund_red
Summary: Akashi who rarely gets home early, decides to set up a cute dinner at home to surprise his boyfriend. However, when his beloved gets home, he tells him that something unfortunate had occurred.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic ever. It may be silly and kinda cringe. I actually have posted it in my twitter months ago. But I just decided to post it here because a friend encouraged me to. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy! And let me know what you think about it :)

As soon as he got to the apartment, Akashi took out his shoes and jacket, throwing the jacket to the sofa. He then swiftly walked to the kitchen with rolling his shirt sleeves. He had planned to make their dinner tonight ever since he got out of his office. It was a rare case for him to got out early, so tonight he wanted to make it special for both him and his lover.

He opened the refrigerator and checked every container to list them out in his head. He was too excited to go home early that he forgot to stop by at a grocery store. However, it seemed that their refrigerator still had the ingredients to make his favourite tofu soup and vanilla milkshakes, his boyfriend's favourite. So, without thinking twice, he washed his hands and took out the ingredients to begin preparing dinner.

He also set the table, chose their most ornate bowls and lit their favourite vanilla-scented candle. He even picked out the best music record that could set the romantic mood. Once he finished preparing them all, he saw the clock was still 7.05 PM. There was still time for him to take a shower and changed to a much better outfit than his work shirt before Kuroko came. He gladly took the opportunity to do so.

By the time he was about to sit on their large and very soft sofa, he heard footsteps outside the door. Knowing exactly whom, he leaped to the front door, ready to welcome his beloved. "I'm home." Said the man with light blue hair as he stepped in.

He seemed exhausted, thought Akashi. "Welcome home, my love." Replied Akashi with a smile before taking Kuroko's work bag to put it aside.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Thanked Kuroko with taking off his shoes and slipping his feet into his home slippers.

"Hmm. What's that I smell?" Sniffed the man with those soft blue eyes, walking to their dining table.

"I got home early. And I thought we could have a nice dinner date at home." Akashi shrugged with a smile.

"Wow." Kuroko smiled. "Should I take a shower first though, Akashi-kun? I still smell of sweat."

"Yes. That will be great. Don't take too long though, my love. The soup will be cold if you do."

Kuroko nodded and went to the shower. But, Just when Kuroko passed him to get to the shower, Akashi grabbed his arm to hold him still before planting a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips for a few seconds, surprising Kuroko who looked quite dumbfounded when he pulled back from the kiss.

"You may go, my dear." Said Akashi with a chuckle.

"Um... O-okay." Kuroko stuttered a bit before quickly taking a shower.

5 minutes later, Kuroko came out, already cleaned up and was in his white shirt and trousers. Akashi who sat on other side of the dining table beckoned him to sit.

"I hope you like my cooking, Tetsuya." He said and began to enjoy his soup. Kuroko nodded after taking the first slurp of the soup. "Wow. This is great, Akashi-kun."

"Thank you. How was work by the way?" Akashi asked before taking another spoon of his soup. His eyes kept on Kuroko, trying to observe any discomfort since he did come home seemed rather more exhausted than usual.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head. "Nothing unusual. Just another author with another book for me to edit."

From the tone Kuroko was speaking, it was obvious for Akashi that Kuroko was lying. However, if it were for anyone else, they would not be able to notice the lies Kuroko put in that.

"Hmm..." Akashi hummed, deciding not push him to tell the truth, yet.

Their dinner continued with a rather awkward silence. Fortunately, the music record Akashi chose earlier helped to make it less awkward. Kuroko's favourite was in the playlist, so when it played, he would hum softly, helping him to feel relaxed than the moment he came home earlier.

Once they finished their dinner and slurped the last drop of the Akashi-made vanilla milkshakes, Kuroko insisted to do the dishes, saying that Akashi had done enough with the dinner and everything and he wanted to do something for him in return. Akashi agreed eventually and Just watched his boyfriend washing the dishes. He observed him carefully with that "emperor eyes" of his, noticing how he clenched his jaw lightly and occasionally bit his lip as he set the cleaned bowls and glasses to drain. The way his small hands and its slender fingers squeezed the towel to dry his hand.

"What is it, Akashi-kun?" Asked Kuroko finally after he took off the apron. Akashi's eyes locked its sight on those blue eyes and grabbed that small hand to pull the person closer to him, closing their gaps before crashing that soft lips.

Kuroko was taken aback by it, gasping a little before eventually closed his eyes to kiss back. Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheek with his other hand, biting the lower lip of his boyfriend before pulling back. His hands were still firmly holding Kuroko's hand and cupping Kuroko's cheek.

"You lied," murmured Akashi, with keeping his piercing "emperor eyes" on those emotionless blue eyes, causing it to hint a little emotion of wordiness.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Akashi-kun." Denied Kuroko, still refusing to be honest with him.

"Tetsuya, you should know by now that you better be honest with me now."

Kuroko gulped, a little scared of his boyfriend. "I'm not lying to you, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, be honest" he meant it as an order

From the tone Akashi said it, Kuroko knew it very well that it was an order. He also knew that when Akashi ordered something, it must be done.

Kuroko sighed. "Fine... But could you let me go first, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi let him go and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"I lost your ring, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's eyes widened in shock. "My what?"

"I was mugged on my way home. I was going to... Well... But now I can't that I no longer have the ring."

"Whoa whoa. Hold on. You were mugged, Tetsuya?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you okay? What did they take?" He caressed Kuroko's soft cheeks to see if there were any hidden bruise. He also rolled up the sleeves of Kuroko's shirt, to check for bruises.

"Akashi-kun, I'm okay. They took my wallet, my phone and your ring. But they didn't hurt me."

Akashi sighed in relief, quickly hugging Kuroko. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I don't want you to make you worry, I guess." Kuroko shrugged lightly and hugged Akashi back.

"I'm always worried about you, Tetsuya. I have to. Because I care about you."

Kuroko pulled back from the hug and smiled. "Then forgive me, Akashi-kun. I promise I will not keep anything from you again."

Akashi cupped those soft cheeks again before kissing Kuroko's soft lips deeply. Kuroko kissed him back. And soon, the two lovers went to bed.


End file.
